


Game

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Kidnapping game, M/M, Revenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan saling bertarikan, menciptakan sebuah tarian takdir berbahaya bertautan dengan sebuah alur permainan. KuroFai AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFn. Dan saya juga rencananya akan sedikit merevisi cerita ini, jadi mungkin versi yang ditampilkan di sini akan sedikit berbeda dengan versi yang di FFn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Chronicle adalah milik CLAMP. Sementara kisah ini terinspirasi dari novel _Game no Na wa Yuukai_.

_Satu kebencian._

 

 

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Suara kasar menggumamkan nada kesal, cangkir kopi yang sudah berada dalam setengah perjalanan terpaksa kembali ke dalam dekapan meja kayu yang statis.

Bibir merah muda membentuk sebuah senyuman permanen, menciumi mesra uap hangat dari vanilla latté yang menari riang di udara. "Kau membencinya, kan?"

Mata sewarna rubi jernih menyipit curiga, mengilatkan pertimbangan akan pertanyaan tersebut. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, itu bagus!" Wajah pucat seketika berseri, menyebarkan semburat mawar kegembiraan di pipi seputih susu. Cengiran terentang untuk menunjukkan deretan gigi seputih mutiara. "Aku juga."

 

 

_Untuk satu orang._

 

 

Alis hitam mencuat ke atas. "Kau juga?"

Sebuah anggukan yakin, helaian pirang pucat menari menyetujui. "Yap!"

Sebuah rengutan di dahi kecoklatan, pertanyaan tanpa suara untuk sebuah ketidakpercayaan. "Tapi bukankah dia...?"

"Ya, aku tahu," Nada ringan menyelimuti keseriusan di baliknya, terkungkung dalam keceriaan palsu. "Tapi aku juga... membencinya."

 

 

_Berbeda tujuan._

 

 

"Tapi kenapa...?" Kopi telak terlupakan, perhatian teralih pada figur ramping sesosok malaikat.

Sunyi menyukai ruangan.

Mata safir mengunci jawabannya, menantang mata rubi di hadapannya menjadi anak kunci untuk membuka kotak Pandora di balik binarnya. "Hal yang sama untukmu. Kenapa...?"

Sunyi mencintai ruangan.

Mata rubi juga mengunci jawabannya, mengancam mata safir menjadi anak kunci pembuka misteri di balik kilatnya. Tapi kristal safir menolak untuk menjadi kunci.

Dan sebagai persetujuan tanpa kata...

"Kita membencinya."

 

 

_Menciptakan sebuah alur yang sangat berbahaya._

 

 

"Kelihatannya kau punya rencana mengenai hal itu." Sebuah seringai melekatkan dirinya di wajah berkontur tegas.

"Sebuah rencana, tepatnya." Senyuman melebarkan kekuasaannya. "Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Bahu lebar dikedikkan. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Mata sewarna laut tersenyum, berbinar dengan usulan. "Harga yang pantas bagi dendammu, tentu saja."

Seringai bertambah lebar. "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya. Katakan."

 

 

_Terlebih lagi... sebuah permainan._

 

 

Senyum berubah menjadi seringai, binar misterius mencuat ke permukaan lautan jernih iris. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan yang berbahaya, Tuan _Glorious Lily_?"

Seringai bangga terlihat. "Berbahaya adalah nama tengahku."

"Nama tengah yang bagus sekali, Tuan Berbahaya!" Tawa berdering mengunci kesepakatan diantara dua kutub berlawanan yang menginginkan satu pencapaian yang sama.

 

 

_Bisakah kita mulai permainan ini?_

 

 

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
